Handheld portable electronic device are generally well-known. Some electronic devices, such as tablets and cellular telephones, are able to rotate their display between a portrait view and landscape view. These and other portable electronic devices are often mounted in a protective case, some cases have arm or wrist bands that allow the electronic device to be carried on the user's arm for convenience and easy access. Stands are also known for supporting the electronic device on a external fixed surface, such as a desk or table top, or a automobile windscreen or dashboard.
However, known arm bands, wrist bands and surface stands are limited in their ability to provide flexibility of either supporting on an external fixed surface, or mounting on a user's appendage such as a hand, wrist or arm.